I Love You
by ArenVeinttheCyborg
Summary: Gakuto and Joe "get it on" when they try out an sexual act that Gakuto's favorite characters, Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang were performing.


"Greetings, Joe-dono." Gakuto said as he smiled at Joe while clicking on an R-18+ doujinshi comic he looked up, involving two grown men from the "Three Kingdoms" who were kissing and engaging into sexual acts. "W-what do you want?!" Joe replied frantically, as he was getting up from the bunk bed, and about to leave the room. "Do you mind if we tried doing this activity-de gozaru?" Gakuto replied. Joe looked over at Gakuto's PC, and saw the comic of the two naked grown men engaging into explicit sexual acts. "What the hell?! D-don't be fucking stupid!" Joe said as he angrily stormed out of the room, bearing an embarrassed, blushing face. "Joe-dono..." Gakuto said in a sad tone, as he put his hands to his face, reflecting on how stupid he was for requesting something so ill-mannered. Thirty minutes later, Joe had finally cooled down, and felt some sort of guilt for not accepting Gakuto's request. As he returned back to the room, he spotted Gakuto sitting on the bottom bunk bed, with his hands still glued to his face and said, "Uhh.. Gakuto? *cough* *cough* I.. thought 'bout it, and.. I've decided toー" Gakuto immediately cut off Joe's continuing sentence. "Umm! I-I.. completely understand if you don't want to do this. It is fine. Yours truly is ever so sorry for requesting something so vile-de gozaru!" Joe's face had formed an speechless expression, which then transitioned to a grin. "Actually.. I'm willing to do this with you. It's been decided. I'm ready to set sail on this "yaoi" ship!" Joe said, with an eager expression.

Gakuto's eyes widen and mouth a-gape, forming an shocked expression. "R-really?" Gakuto said, as tears began to appear on his eyes. Joe walked over to Gakuto, warmly embraced him and replied softly, "really." "J-Joe-donooooo!" Gakuto yelled out, as he was crying almost hysterical, with tears of joy. "Gakutooo! Quit it! Hahahaha!" Joe replied. So after that, Gakuto nervously walked towards his PC and told Joe what had to be done first, based on the first few panels of doujinshi comic. "So... f-first we should lock lips." He said, as he walked back to Joe. "Oh, okay. *cough* *cough* Cool." Joe nonchalantly replied, forcefully pushing his "nervousness" aside. So they sat on the bottom bunk bed, nervously took off their shirts, and began to kiss. Tongues intertwined, slurp-like noises were made. The kiss was so intense that their minds became completely blank and the blushes on their faces became more redder, the more times they kept going at it. After that, they stopped, then stared at each other. "T-that kiss felt really great. For some reason, I kinda don't hate this feeling." Joe said. "Yours truly also e-enjoys this as well." Gakuto replied. "S-so I think the "uke" partner which is you, Gakuto, is supposed to provide the "seme" which is me, a blowjob." Joe said, as he began to lightly pass his hand up and down on Gakuto's nipples and abs, in a manner that's most pleasant and sensual. "Ah... I see. Then, I shall get on with it-de gozaru.." Gakuto replied. So he reached down to Joe's pants zipper and began to unzip it on his crotch area, reaching to pull out Joe's dick. As he took out his dick, he was left shocked, mouth a-gape at the sight, of the colossal size of his dick. "A-amazing.. despite all the hard work, we were given at the prison, you were still scrawny, yet here you are carrying such an enormous dick!" Gakuto said, as he suddenly began to drool.

Joe became instantly embarrassed and quickly replied,"A-ah! Shaddap and just s-suck me already! "Oh, my.. Someone is rather impatient today, isn't he? Well, that simply won't do." Gakuto said, as he took in Joe's enormous member in his mouth. The way he was sucking it, was as if he had done this before. "Fuckk.. Damn Gakuto.. How is it that you're good at this?" Joe said, as his normal breathing started to become a bit heavier. Gakuto wasn't able to reply. The sensation that Gakuto was now feeling, sparked through his body, which made him suck more aggressively and much quicker. Gakuto then, transitioned to the front side of Joe's dick, licked it up and down, then went back to sucking the tip. "A-Ah! Hnngh.. I-I'm c-c-cumming! Bwaaah!" Joe violently grabbed Gakuto's hair and roughly thrust his cumming dick, further in Gakuto's mouth, nearly touching the entrance of his throat. Tons and tons of thick cum, was being spurted out, and immediately Gakuto had swallowed it all, not letting one single drop go to waste. "Heh heh...that was..*gulp* surprisingly delicious..." Gakuto said, bearing a slutty look on his face, as his own dick was pouring out pre-cum non-stop. The feeling was too great to bear.

 **To Be Continued...**

So, what do you guys think of the story? This is my first time, writing an explicit yaoi story, so it may be badly written or even cringe-worthy! But.. I wanna know what you guys think. Leave comments down below! ^^


End file.
